


I would risk it all for you

by academmia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i love them sm, spoilers for asides!!, them, virgil's internalized monologue of the ep!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia
Summary: after the wedding, Virgil just wants to see Roman happy, so when Thomas drags Roman to the mall, Virgil decides to tag along tooOr: Virgil's thoughts during Flirting with Social Anxiety
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	I would risk it all for you

Virgil doesn’t know what the hell happened during the last episode, he was busy playing animal crossing with Remus after having a screaming match, but things are different.

Patton has new feelings and Virgil knows Logan isn’t good. Janus is here too, but that’s not the most surprising part. The most surprising thing is Roman. After every episode Roman is always there, with a smile and a joke. Confident as always, no matter what happened. Roman being ok was the one thing Virgil could always count on. 

Roman is different after the wedding, and that’s when Virgil realizes something is horribly terribly wrong. Roman doesn’t laugh as much, he spends more time in his room. He doesn’t do his pose and Disney songs don’t fill the halls. Virgil has been wishing for years that Roman would stop singing, but now that he has he would do anything to hear it again.

Roman doesn’t ask for anything anymore. He goes along with what the others want and Virgil wants to scream at him to do something, anything,  _ get angry I know you want to Princey.  _

Roman doesn’t say no matter how much the light in his eyes dies. Virgil wants to find the person who did this to him and hunt them down, but he knows that’s not how it works. Screaming at Janus won’t help Roman, and it’s not even Janus’ fault is it? It’s all of them, people don’t change overnight. Roman got the message that he should make himself smaller, and they let him do it. Virgil hates himself for not seeing it sooner. 

So when Thomas begs and pleads Roman to tag along with him to the mall, Virgil decides to come down. Roman is going to have a good day, and Virgil is going to make sure that he does. 

It’s the most fun he’s had in weeks, away from Janus and Patton, free to banter like they did when everything was so much easier. Virgil hasn’t laughed like this in a while. They make fun of Thomas and the two of them become the embodiment of gay Panic. 

Virgil lets Roman rant about the nuisances of romance, even throwing in a few insights of his own. Sure, his skins feels like it’s crawling from all the interaction, but the guy across the food court is hella cute and Roman doesn’t seem to mind when Virgil hovers over Thomas. 

Thomas wants to go home, and yeah, after the trash can incident Virgil doesn’t blame him but Roman deserves this. Roman deserves to have a win. So he drags Thomas back into the game. He watches Thomas confess his love to a stranger in the bathroom and he pushes through. Virgil deserves a medal for that one. 

And then it hits Virgil again. They’re going the same way they did to years ago, where Thomas is going to mold himself for a guy, only to get his heartbroken. He let Thomas down, again, and he let Roman do the same. He remembers the days after the big break up, and he cannot let that happen again. Thomas just...is’t ready for it and that’s okay. It’s Virgil’s job to protect him. 

He’s ready to leave, to cajole Roman into spending the night with ice cream and a Disney movie. He’s surprised they’ve even gotten this far. They tried, they failed, and the heartbreak should wear off in a few weeks. Damage control is what he’s good at. 

They leave the bathroom, Roman hides in the corner and that’s when they see him. The pintrevert, walking right towards them.

“Hey, Hey!” 

_ Fuck.  _

“There you are! I was afraid you left!” 

Roma lets out a high pitched scream and oh no Virgil is getting emotionally attached

_ He fears things too??? _

“You almost forgot your food,” 

There are so many things Thomas should do, and Roman is wrong about all of them but instead the idiot just doing NOTHING. 

_This is okay except it’s super not I am freaking out,_ Because he didn’t hear what he just said, and oh god no

Too late, they’re too late they missed their chance and Thomas does the worst possible thing he could have ever done, he insults the cute guy and stops the conversation like the gay mess he is

Virgil is not prepared for this, he thought this whole thing was over, but this man is walking right towards them and none of them know how to handle it. 

“Oh well, there he goes, one more chance at happiness, squandered, it’s probably for the best” 

Oh yeah, Vigil’s about to have a panic attack, but he hates the defeat in Roman’s voice. Roman doesn’t give up, Roman is obnoxiously persistent, but he is now. Like he’s used to it like Roman is getting used to everything being ripped away from him. That is not fucking ok. Virgil is terrified, scared out of his mind, he just wants to crawl under his bed, but Roman deserves to have this without having to ask. Roman has been brave for months, now it’s Virgil’s turn to step up.

He pushes Thomas forward, making him catch up with the guy. 

Virgil hates risks, but this was a good one. Thomas is himself, is awkward nerdy theater kid self, and the two of them sit down and talk and Virgil know he’s done good, really good because of the way Roman looks at him. 

He was planning on dragging Roman to watch Disney movies when they got home but this is his own personal Disney movie. Roman looks so happy, relaxed in a way Virgil thought would never come back, and Virgil can’t help but melt. 

“Thank you,” Roman says, with sincerity that almost makes Virgil take a step back.

“Uh, you’re welcome? I guess,” He says, “In all honesty, I really don’t know what that was,” 

Roman laughs and puts a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, and  _ oh,  _ Thomas isn’t the only one with gay panic, “Bravery,” 

“What, no, I-” 

“Shut up Emo,” Roman says, and Virgil would be offended if it’s wasn’t for the love in his voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anygay that episode??? i wrote this in an hour, so it's not great but tHEM


End file.
